Daughter of Horse and Hunt
by prettylightsandcitysounds
Summary: It has been 17 years since the union of the my parents, Bash and Kenna. Their life has continued created the gift of life. Well, I don't know if I should call myself a gift. I am Lady Carolina, Mistress of Horse and Hunt & this is my story. I've only heard stories of my parents and all of the say that they were in love since the start. But, is that the real truth?
1. Little Lady of Horse and hunt

_**Ch. 1**_

**Hey guys this is a new story that I have started. Depending on how you like it I will keep writing. Hope you enjoy my take on Reign. Warning: this is my first story in a very long time. Reign does not belong to me and neither do any of the characters but Carolina**

I stare at my reflection. Bright innocent but alluring blue eyes. Perfect sloped nose. Delicate, but strong at the same time. Wavy brown hair like mother's. I reckon it's the same shade as father's but he and mother's hair tends to look the same color if you ask me. They're in love. But I also know it has not always been this way. Mother wanted more than what father had to offer. Father wanted Aunt Mary. No one tells me who mother loved before Father. My cousin James says that it was Grandfather. The thought of it sickens me. Grandfather is a delicate old man who babbles at all times. He was removed from power when my Uncle Francis turned 21. He's reigned with Auntie since I remember.

Tonight is the ball for my 15th birthday. Mother says I need to be on my best behavior. Hard to be on your best behavior when you have been dubbed the daughter of the Lord and Lady of Horse and Hunt. There's more to their title but it seems that that is all they are referred to as. Father spends most of his time hunting or spending time with Mother and I. How I wish I could always go with him. Alas Mother seems keen on making me into an honorable lady who will marry well. What a joke. I love Mother or Lady Kenna as she is known but I love my Father Bash in a different and more affectionate way. Mother is prim and proper with a lighthearted spirit but she lacks the sense of adventure Father posses.

I am Lady Carolina de Poitiers, only heiress of the title of my father, Lady of Horse and Hunt. My father is Lord Sebastian de Poitiersand my is Lady Kenna de Poitiers. This is my story.

**Hope you like this and I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. The Ball and My Father

_**Ch.2 **_

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Leave me reviews for ideas! None of these characters, except for Carolina, belong in any way to me. **

The Ball

Here is it is. My birthday celebration. Unnecessary but it is nice my parents care to do this for me every year. I'm their only child. Mother won't tell me why. Yet again, James seems to know and won't tell me because, "dear cousin this secret isn't for prim and proper girls". As you can tell I don't like that boy even a bit, yet we have grown up together. I assume he means well but doesn't know how to show it. Or at least that is what Auntie Mary says.

Anyways back to the celebration, I can't wait to see if Father is here. Lately, he is rarely here and i can tell that it makes Mother quite unhappy. Since I spend most of my time with her I can tell that she is quite upset. Mother has the type of face that tells all of its problems without even opening her mouth. I love her for that. Sometimes I don't even need to ask and I already know the answer.

As I walk down the stairs, I meet Uncle Francis' son by Lady Lola. His name is John and he is quite a character. When we were small I always spent ample time with him and John. I was always the only girl until Aunt Mary had little Aylee, named after one of her former ladies in waiting. I was always the fastest and least strong of our group, but I always enjoyed the times we played. Today I see the face of my childhood friend and can't help but stare. He has been away in Scotland for over 2 years and today I see him again and he has really changed. His features are that of Adonis. He has Francis' blonde hair and Aunt Lola's green eyes. We both stop and look at each other and he says "My, my, the little lady of Horse and Hunt has grown up a little. Sounds like this is going to be just like old times. I'm glad to be back.

He says these words in a teasing tone while enveloping me in a strong hug. I've always felt safe in his hugs but never like this. Mother wouldn't be pleased. I think her goal is for me to marry John and be the next Queen of France. Or maybe it isn't… I wouldn't know. I feel like I am never told anything. John never tells me anything saying that those things are for men to know and ladies to never find out.

As I arrive at the ball, I am greeted by what seems like hundreds of people. The party seems to be at full swing and there all my friends and family and people of the castle are gathered. The tables are piled with all types of food, drinks, and gifts. The party seems to be almost as grand as the parties thrown for the heirs of the throne. I'm quite shy at parties and have been trying to kick the habit of disappearing throughout them.

I see mother at the front of the hall standing next to a very familiar man. It seems that my beloved Father has returned! I run straight at him and throw myself into his surprised arms. He lightly whispers, "my little songbird how I've missed you". I think the party has just gotten better, I think with a slight smile.

**Hope you enjoy the next installment. Read Review and Follow! Long Live Reign and Kennash**


	3. Parental Thoughts

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Bash point of view**_

I was as happy as could be when I saw my young daughter. She's the image of Kenna with my personality. I know that it was hard to love Kenna at first but i know find myself wishing to be in her presence at all times. I love my little songbird, but it is quite sad that we couldn't give her a sister. Alas it was my own fault that Kenna went through such a hard birth. I dismissed the signs of labor and she almost died. It would have crushed me to lose my beloved Kenna. She and Carolina are the only things that matter to me in this world.

As my daughter throws herself into my arms I catch a glimpse of the troublemaker son of Lola, John. He is staring right at my little songbird in my arms. Good God, this is going to be history repeating itself seeing as James seems to be looking in the same direction. If any of them hurt her I'll skin their hides and mount them on my wall.

Kenna snaps me out of my thoughts when she reaches over to hug our daughter. They both look so alike but act so differently. Where Kenna is graceful and has a cunning smile, I can see right into Carolina's emotions. The girl is a book when it comes to matters of the heart. But, I love them both so dearly.

KENNA POV

I watch my Bash hug our little miracle. She is growing into such a lovely young woman with the two half brothers noticing. I really do hope this doesn't turn out to be another Bash and Francis show off. That could have ended with Bash dead and me marrying an old man like Greer. Then again Greer seems to love that Lord Castleroy so maybe it would not have been that bad but I wouldn't have the wonderful life I have now.

I reach over to pull Carolina into my arms and smile as she warmly hugs me back. This is rare since lately she has been more stubborn and rebellious. She reminds me of myself at that age but less well. She glances up at me and forces a smile seeing as she hates parties and can't stand large gatherings. So like Bash she is but I can see some of myself in her.


End file.
